User blog:EvilhariboMadness/Make Me: Season One
The following image was posted Mnet's website and was shown in commercials for a couple of days from 20th February 2017 to 26th February 2017. https://vignette2.wikia.nocookie.net/olis-darp-sandbox/images/f/fb/MAKE_ME_POSTER.png It was revealed the following day that Mnet was to air a survival show for both male and female trainees to create a project co-ed group. The name and nature of this group will be decided following the finale but Mnet has stated that no trainees under the age of seventeen can participate. ---- The Event Hello fam yes! I know we're not as active on this wiki as we'd like to be but I've been wanting to run this for a while so here we is. In light of Produce 101's second season being announced and close to airing I decided it'd be fun if we'd have our own version! If you haven't guessed, the aim of this survival competition is to find the four members of a group that will be based upon K.A.R.D (our faves). Due to the sexual nature of their dances, no trainee under the age of 17 can participate. The reason the age is 17 and not 18 is because, unfortunately the kpop industry isn't always that kind to minors and as such this will be reflected. There's only a few rules to read before you sign up! The Rules #Only two trainees per person; one of each gender. #Each company will be sending up three male trainees and three female trainees each, totalling for eighteen trainees. (This reflects our current active userbase of around eight users.) #The trainees you enter must'' be from different companies. #Existing trainees can be entered! #Idols cannot enter. #No trainee under the age of seventeen can be entered. #Make new trainees for this event! The way that this contest will be judged is in the form of various self paragraphs with topics which will be judged. Rankings will be put out each week based off points generated from these self-paras. There will be seven "weeks" worth of paragraphs (aka until the majority of us have submitted them) and each week there will be at least one elimination. Whoever gets the least amount of points will be eliminated. (Fear not, I shall get someone else to judge my paras!!!) The Application Form '''Name: Stage Name (if applicable, if not, just type in N/A): Age: Company: Training Period: What type of trainee are you? (Rap, Vocal or Dance): Why do you think you'll do well in Make Me? Any words to the other contestants? The Companies Alpha Entertainment Male Trainees # Angel Yoo - Angel - Rap/Dance Trainee - 18 years old - Clay (Zelo, BAP) # ??? - Marco - Vocal Trainee - 18 years old - Manolo (Junhoe, iKON) # Jung Tae-Hun - Tae - Rap/Dance Trainee - 21 years old - NPC Female Trainees # Sapphire Mae - Sapphire - Vocal/Rap Trainee - 18 years old - Catty (Kim Dani) # Go Si-Lyn - Un.Mi - Dance Trainee - 24 years old - NPC # Kim Woo-Yeon - Wooyeon - Vocal Trainee - 19 years old - NPC Prism Entertainment Male Trainees # Maddox Chaiprasit - Maddox - Vocal/Dance Trainee - 20 years old - Brocky (Ten, NCT) # Carter Bang - Carter - Vocal/Dance Trainee - 18 years old - Maia (Woozi, Seventeen) # Noh Eun-Hyuk - Z - Rap Trainee - 25 years old - NPC Female Trainees # Brooke Chaiprasit - Brooke - Vocal/Dance Trainee - 20 years old - Oli (Lisa, BlackPink) # ??? - Rose- ??? Trainee - ??? years old - Chase (Sunny, SNSD) # Mae Sulgi - Sulgi - Vocal Trainee - ??? years old - Clay (Rose, BlackPink) Rainbow Entertainment Male Trainees # Kang Jaehyung - Jaehyung - Rap/Vocal Trainee - 18 years old - Oli (Vernon, Seventeen) # ??? - Jax - ??? Trainee - ??? years old - Chase (Sehun, Exo) # Chou Huanglin - Huang - Dance/Rap Trainee - 23 years old - NPC (Henry Lau) Female Trainees # Beom Jin-Seo - Jinnie - Vocal Trainee - 22 years old - Brocky (Jisoo, BlackPink) # Jung Ae-Mi - Aemi - Vocal Trainee - 23 years old - NPC (Soyul, Crayon Pop) # ??? - Hyemi - Vocal/Dance Trainee - ??? years old - Manolo (U.Ji, Bestie) Category:Blog posts